wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
(No Name Given)
|-|Note= This story contains violence, gore, mental, and physical torture. |-|(No Name Given)= The small forest seemed to twist and turn in unusual and awful ways, making physics seem useless against the stomach-turning and twisting. The world that warped around the dragon seemed to please his dark soul, the dragons around him screaming as he brushed them with his wingtip. Bandages wrapped around his snout, his wing, his legs, seem to be terribly disfigured. The dragon had to simply walk to make the ground bubble and cower in fear as the dragon walked around on the sacred land. Dragons who had gotten brushed in the head with this dragon's talon dropped dead as their brains were pulled apart and put together merged with the skull and flesh of the head. The dragon who caused this, curious dragon, was the dragon we call (No Name Given). |-|World-Warper= Now, this dragon actually had a name, a light soul, and stayed away from groups of dragons. He wasn't cruel, he didn't want to hurt. This dragon's name was World-Warper, and he lived in a big mansion, with a big room, with big dreams. Now, you may think that this dragon was always a WarpScales, but no, not at all. He had a dream to be able to become powerful to protect dragons, to help. But the world said otherwise about his fate. His parents, his whole family, had other ideas for him. So that was how he got his name; they wanted him to shape the world to their liking. |-|Chapter One: Breaking Free= The mansion's eerie silence seemed to lurch over every dragon inside and strike fear into even the coldest of hearts, twisting and turning any creature's insides and messing with their minds, saying that this place was a horror show. Except when the sun was shining, the curtains were open, and the sunlight danced across the shiny floor as it was bustling with activity; cooks cooking, gardeners gardening, and the family that owned the mansion watching. It could never be even more warm and sunny and amazing, and the truth is, these days happened every day, as the family just lived in the Sand Kingdom, living in endless sunlight and dried lizards. As Wold-Warper's mother sipped a glass of pure, dark red, expensive wine, he had made his way across the dining hall to his little seat at the end of the table. His job was to say all of the announcements of the mansion every day; how the gardeners were gardening, how the cooks were cooking, and how every single dragon in the huge rich family was. The young dragonet waved his talon for silence, and then began to speak. The dragonet just read whatever he had written down on that paper. "The gardeners have spotted a strange destructive goo in the gardens, and no chemical seems to be getting rid of the black, destructive goop. The plants are slowly wilting. The cooks who have gotten these plants in their stock have poisoned my little sister, Puzzle, on accident when using the plants. She instantly died, and selling plants and good food may have to wait because of this goop. Any questions?" One dragon raised an old, saggy talon. "What will we do for money?" Shemia croaked, the words barely making it out of her old throat as she slowly opened her mouth. "Well, I've had some ideas; we could go back to getting money from the Scorpion Den, and we could use the goop to kill them, but I'm not sure if that would be-" he was cut off by his mother's drippy voice, making it almost seem like drool when she talked. "That is a great idea, child, I see no errors in this way. We'll be rich like always." World-Warper was terrified. There was no way his mother, of all dragons could agree to this. |-|Chapter Two: Mind Games= His own family was messing with his head, telling him things he didn't want to hear. Things that made life feel like hell, his mind burning and feeling like life itself wanted him to suffer. His family, his own, sick family, were hiring animi to brainstorm to turn him into a monster, a beast, a killer. He didn't want to kill, or be a monster. He just wanted to help, to save, to risk his lives for others in need. Instead, he was being run through insane tests, being turned into creatures and back. Every time he was changed, it felt as though his organs were being shifted around as gravity failed inside of his body as his stomach floated up into his throat, with his throat pushing out of his mouth. The pain always made him scream, barely able to with the terrible sensation. From becoming inside-out to growing tentacles from his eyes, it was always horrific, bloody work that left him in a puddle of blood, sobbing. This time, it was his family's last straw until they brought in a new dragon. The dragons walked up to the light colored dragon, pulling on his fins and shoving their talons down their throats. "Kiddo, this will hurt more than every single test that has ever been run on you," an eyesore green Seawing warned him before he grabbed his chest. World-Warper wheezed, trying to pry the large talons off his chest. The Seawing pulled on the soft flesh of the dragonet. Another dragon grabbed his head, muttering something under his breath. World-Warper screeched as a talon broke through his chest and ribs, grabbing his heart. He screeched. |-|Chapter Three: WIP= Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)